Assassins Creed: El Juego del Edén
by Vetinari Var Emreis
Summary: 1940. Los nazis liderados por Tywin Lannister, viajan a España en busca de un nuevo fragmento del edén, que creen que está en el Monasterio de Montserrat. Pero el mentor de los asesinos de la hermandad de Reino Unido, estará allí para poder evitarlo. ¿Lo conseguirá?


Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí expuesto me pertenece. Este fic participa en el reto "Another World" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras.

* * *

_**Credo de los Asesinos:**__Nada es verdad; todo está permitido._

_**Significado del credo:**__Decir que nada es verdad, es suponer que los cimientos de la sociedad son frágiles y que debemos ser pastores de nuestra propia civilización, decir que todo está permitido, es comprender que somos los arquitectos de nuestras obras, y debemos afrontar las consecuencias, sean gloriosas, o trágicas._

_**Motivaciones y obligaciones de los miembros de la Hermandad de Asesinos:**__Nunca lo olvides. No es elección tuya abandonar la lucha por la justicia. Incluso cuando parezca que no pueda ganarse, que se ha perdido toda esperanza, la lucha, la lucha asegura la supervivencia de la justicia, la supervivencia del mundo. Vives manteniendo el equilibrio al borde de un precipicio, no puedes evitarlo. Tu trabajo es asegurarte de que el equilibrio no se incline nunca demasiado hacia el lado equivocado. Y puedes hacer otra cosa para asegurarte de que nunca suceda: puedes amar. __Lo importante es que el amor une nuestra Orden; el amor por la gente, por las culturas, por el mundo. Luchar por preservarlo es lo que inspira esperanza._

* * *

**ACTO PRIMERO – LONDRES A 17 DE OCTUBRE DE 1940**

* * *

Todavía era aún muy temprano, pero el interior de la guarida de los asesinos, estaba repleta de hombres y mujeres ataviados con largas túnicas blancas, y con las cabezas cubiertas por amplias capuchas, que les proferían un aspecto amenazador.

Más allá del bullicio de los estrechos pasillos y de los chismorreos en las salas de estudio donde los iniciados leían grandes y antiquísimos libros, el mentor de la orden británica mantenía una cordial charla con uno de los adeptos.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, mentor– repetía el chico. Un muchacho de no más de dieciséis años, de ojos azules y cabello caoba.

—Robb… La vida de un Asesino es dolor. Lo sufres y lo infliges. Ves cómo sucede, con la esperanza de poder ayudar a que desaparezca con el tiempo. Es terriblemente irónico, lo sé. Pero está ahí.

El mentor apoyó las palmas de las manos en la reluciente mesa de escritorio, echó la silla hacia atrás con un resoplido y se incorporó. Robb se sobresaltó ligeramente al notar sobre los hombros el tacto poderoso de las manos de Brynden Tully.

—Ya entenderás en unos años cuanto bien se puede hacer un poco de mal–dijo al tiempo que azuzaba al chico a que se marchara del despacho, para poder hacer sus otras obligaciones. Estando ya bajo el marco de la puerta, se detuvo así mismo para dar una última explicación. Todo ello lo hizo sin mirarle, sino observando un punto muy por encima de la cabeza del joven, quien lo contemplaba con admiración– Aunque también es verdad que…el mal es el mal. Que sea un mal menor, mayor o mediocre...da igual. El nivel de mal es arbitrario, la definición confusa. Y si debo elegir entre un tipo mal u otro...preferiría no elegir nada.

—Mentor…–interrumpió Robb la ensoñación del pez negro. Este le miró volviendo al presente– ¿Sabéis que os contradecís, demasiado?

—Así es el razonamiento humano–respondió apagado –contradictorio de principio a fin; y menos claro que la oscuridad que embarga el mundo. Ahora vete ¿quieres? Ve a continuar con tus lecciones.

El despacho de Brynden Tully ni era demasiado grande, ni tampoco demasiado pequeño. Atestado como estaba de estanterías con libros y antiguos artefactos de finales del siglo quince y principios del dieseis, daba a entender que aquel singular hombre era un amante de la época de la innovación y posterior movimiento del romanticismo. Pasó los ojos de la maqueta de un tornillo aéreo—antecesor del helicóptero; Leonardo Da vinci; 1486—para luego detenerlos en el libro "_Vita di Castruccio Castracani"_.

—Me apetece un poco de Nicolás Maquiavelo–pronunció en voz alta cogiendo el tomo. De soslayo revisó los títulos situados entre la novela que narraba las aventuras del condotiero italiano; _"La mandrágora" _y_ "Belfagor arcidiavolo."_

Fue pasando hoja tras hoja y leyendo párrafo tras párrafo, hasta que inevitablemente tuvieron que interrumpirle la lectura. La puerta se abrió después de que Brynden diera su permiso para entrar a la identidad que aguardaba al otro lado. Era Asha Greyjoy; a diferencia de Robb, la joven ya era capitana.

—Mentor, un hombre pregunta por voz.

— ¿De qué se trata?–preguntó cerrando el libro y depositándolo a un lado.

—No quiso contarme detalle alguno.

—Muy bien. Dile pues que pase, con gusto le atenderé.

La capitana asintió con la cabeza. Poco después, en el despacho hizo acto de presencia un hombre con traje y corbata negras y camisa blanca. Brynden supo de inmediato que ese hombre de ojos grises verdoso, rostro teatral y aura misteriosa, trabajaba para el gobierno. También se fijó en el maletín de cuero negro que portaba en la mano izquierda.

—Petyr Baelish,–se presentó el desconocido mostrando sus credenciales, al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa de blancos e impolutos dientes

—Tomad asiento, por favor–le apremió el pez negro. En una milésima de segundo, la analítica mirada del director general de los servicios secretos británicos, analizó la portada del libro que había estado leyendo el mentor de los asesinos no hacía mucho tiempo atrás– Vita di Castruccio Castracani… ¿lo habéis leído?

— Era grato con los amigos, terrible con los enemigos, justo con los súbditos, infiel con los extraños; nunca intento vencer por la fuerza cuando podía hacerlo por fraude; ya decía que era la victoria la que traía la gloria y no el modo de lograrla–recitó– Lamento no haber venido aquí para hablar de literatura.

—Decidme pues, que puedo hacer yo por el MI6, señor Baelish

Petyr Baelish abrió su impecable maletín. Tras rebuscar en su interior unos cuantos segundos, dejó aflorar un dossier. Luego, abrió dicha carpeta y colocó sobre la mesa unas cuantas fotografías ampliadas a tamaño Dim A4.

— ¿Reconoce el objeto?–preguntó Petyr–claro que lo reconoce. Pocos son los fragmentos del edén que están en posesión de la llamada orden de los caballeros templarios. Y sabemos que antaño, personajes diabólicos han empleado estos objetos para sus avariciosos, crueles y egoístas malversaciones en un intento por dominar el mundo. Tras intensivas investigaciones, hemos descubierto que el canciller alemán Aerys II Targaryen se encuentra en busca de una de las pocas manzanas que están en territorio neutral. Aunque es más concreto decir, que es su segundo, el Reichfhürer-ss Tywin Lannister quien está tras la pista de este objeto. No es ningún secreto su enfermiza obsesión por lo místico.

— ¿Un whisky?–interrumpió de repente Brynden Tully. –Siempre es más ameno hablar de trabajo con una buena bebida en la mano.

—Por favor…gracias– aceptó con cortesía. Aguardó a que el asesino sirviera las bebidas y a que regresara a tomar asiento, antes de continuar con su aburrido monologo–los últimos informes que nos han llegado, informan que Tywin abandonará Alemania poniendo como destino España. La información oficial que se ha trasmitido es que su viaje es meramente político; en el cual, coordinará la reunión que el día veintitrés de este mismo mes tendrá lugar en la localidad española de Hendaia, el mismísimo Aerys II Targaryen con el Generalísimo Mace Tyrell.

—He imagino que se trata de un cortina de humo. Pues sus verdaderos planes son…

—Viajar al monasterio de Montserrat, en Barcelona. Informadores cuentan que el león ha encontrado unos viejos mapas que detallan la posición exacta de la manzana.–con un dedo rígido, señaló una de las múltiples fotografías–siempre lo lleva en ese maletín y rara vez se separa de él.

—Ya veo…nunca he estado en España y ya se me está agotando el tiempo para viajar.–sonrió. Baelish lo acompañó–me pondré en camino. Iré a la península ibérica, robaré el mapa de las propias zarpas del león y me haré con la manzana del edén.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos y en cuanto el director general de los servicios secretos britanos se hubo ido, el mentor de los asesinos reunió a sus camaradas para transmitirles las nuevas noticias.

—Stannis, tú te quedarás a la cabeza de la hermandad en mi ausencia–reveló al terminar de explicarse. Después hizo una larga pausa–Puede que este sea mi última misión aquí con vosotros. Al término de la misma, independientemente del resultado final, en la caja fuerte que guardo tras el cuadro del retablo que Francesco Vetellio pintó para la iglesia de San Vito de Cadore, guardo entre otras cosas un documento que habrá de ser leído. Allí encontrareis quien será mi sustituto como nuevo mentor de la orden.

— ¿Es que pensáis moriros, mentor?–bromeó Benjen Stark

—Somos asesinos, trabajamos en la oscuridad para servir a la luz. Y en ella, acecha la muerte. En el momento menos inesperado, sus zarpas nos agarrarán y nos llevarán bajo la fría tierra yerma. Pero tranquilos, no pienso morir si puedo evitarlo; pero sabed hermanos y hermanas míos, que me retiro tras esta misión. Llevo más de tres décadas sirviendo a la memoria de los caídos y luchado por aquellos que han sufrido el dolor de la injusticia…no lamento esos años, pero ha llegado el momento de vivir por mí y dejarlos de lado…dejar todo esto.

* * *

**ACTO SEGUNDO – BARCELONA A 23 DE OCTUBRE DE 1940**

* * *

El cabecilla de las temibles Gestapo y SS, aterrizaba en Barcelona con una numerosa comitiva a sus espaldas. Brynden que se ocultaba entre un numeroso grupo de pasajeros de un vuelo que aterrizó no a mucha distancia del avión privado del alemán, observó como la compañía de infantería española le rendía honores. El trayecto desde el Aeropuerto del Prat hasta la ciudad condal, se veían innumerables banderas con la esvástica. En alguna ocasión contada, a punto estuvieron de descubrir el arduo seguimiento que el mentor de los asesinos estaba realizando; pero el pez negro era ya un perro viejo del sistema y sabia como pasar desapercibido, incluso estando situado a tiro de piedra de su objetivo.

Tywin Lannister y su séquito se alojaron en el Ritz; un hotel situado en la calle Roger de Llúria. Mientras los nazis entraban, Brynden decidió ojear todo el ancho y largo de la vía. Contaba que tendría almenos vente minutos para encontrar una ruta de escalada a los tejados, antes de que el Lannister saliera del hotel.

Analizó la fachada del Ritz y agradeció para sus adentros, que la mayoría de las habitaciones contaran con balcones o terrazas. Eso mejoraba aún más su misión. Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que las calles no estaban muy transitadas. Pese a ello, no se arriesgó a empezar su escalada a plena vista. Aproximadamente doscientos metros de la entrada del Ritz, localizó un estrecho callejón oscuro por dónde meterse. Al lado de un contenedor metálico de basura, ubicado a su vez sobre una alcantarilla que desprendía un olor nauseabundo, se levantaban unas escaleras metálicas que recorrían toda la fachada lateral de un edificio de aspecto ruinoso. Mantuvo la respiración durante las primeras cinco zancadas, antes lo permitirse el respirar aquel aire. Mientras ascendía, recordó una de sus primeras misiones, cuando tuvo que meterse por el sistema de alcantarillado de Londres a la busca y captura de un traidor de la orden, cuyo nombre ya nadie quiere recordar.

Ya podía escuchar los primeros coros de transeúntes; de modo que aceleró el paso y en una intensa pero corta carrera, y un par de saltos bien coordinados, se ocultó tras el frontispicio que decoraba la portalada central del lujoso hotel. Los numerosos elementos esvásticos que colgaban y adornaban todo un balcón completo, le señalaban con exactitud donde se hospedaba el león Lannister.

Encaramándose por los salientes de la fachada que se traducían por hendiduras decorativas en donde colocar manos y pies, descendió lentamente hasta colocarse a la altura de la ventana.

—…Ich habe hunger und ich bin müde…

Aquella voz sonaba bastante a la de Tywin, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro. En cuanto a su alemán, no es que fuese un gran interlocutor, pero conocía lo más básico.

—Das essen steht dem tisch, reichfhürer–aquella era una voz completamente diferente y no hablaba con fluidez, sino arrastrando las palabras. Sin dudas debía de tratarse de uno de los trabajadores del hotel.

—Jetzt werden, danke–se hizo el silencio por unos instantes; Brynden pensaba que se habían marchado y se disponía a alcanzar el balcón, cuando una alguien continuó hablando con voz tranquila.– Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, welche Werte nun richtungsweisend sind.

—Nun aber hat das Jammern ein Ende und wir kommen zu einem erfreulicheren Thema.

Los dedos empezaban a flaquearle. Rezaba para que los hombres que conversaban en el interior de la habitación, terminaran de hacerlo y se marcharan. Un poco después, parecía que el silencio reinaba. Brynden contó hasta cinco y con una zancada a la derecha, se subió a la barandilla de la terraza y se dejó caer al firme suelo.

Suspiró al verse solo en el interior de la habitación. Dentro de la misma, se podía sentir un ambiente cálido. Por supuesto no podían permitir que un personaje tan importante como Tywin Lannister, pasara frio en su visita a España; aquello daría una mala imagen al país y el hotel pagaría con creces el precio de las consecuencias. Lo que primero hizo, fue hacer un reconocimiento general con la mirada. Que no viera el maletín, no significaba que no estuviera allí. Los germanos habían ido posiblemente a desayunar y no quería muy diplomático y cortés, que Tywin se presentara a la mesa con un maletín anclado en su mano; asique debía de estar escondido en algún sitio. ¿Pero dónde? Se aproximó a un lujoso mini bar dispensado al lado de la puerta. Los alemanes bebían mucho asique…¿Por qué no guardar algo detrás de las bebidas?. Con cuidado de no romper nada, fue apartando las botellas de diversas bebidas alcohólicas, con la esperanza de que el maletín estuviera detrás y poder marcharse cuanto antes. De repente, unos pesados pasos se hicieron eco por el pasillo. Alertado por ellos, Brynden fue guardando en el mueble algunas de las botellas que había tenido que sacar. Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca…más cerca…más cerca hasta que…desaparecieron. Arrimado contra la pared, vio cómo se movía el manillar de la puerta y al hombre uniformado que entró y le daba la espalda. El rubio teutón, miró a derecha e izquierda varias veces. Buscaba algo. Entonces, para fastidio del asesino, el hombre detectó una botellita en el suelo. Una botella que indudablemente no debía de estar allí. Acto seguido, desenfundó su pistola luger Ss. Brynden se abalanzó sobre la fornida espalda del alemán. Ambos forcejearon, estando el asesino encaramado sobre la espalda del nazi, hasta que consiguió tirarle el arma de fuego al suelo. De una patada la lanzó bajo la cama.

—Wenn Sie nicht aufgeben, werden wir Sie töten!– vociferó el nazi. Ahora que lo tenía cara a cara, apreció el parecido con Tywin Lannister. Bien podía ser su versión rejuvenecida. Debía de tratarse de su hijo–¡Soldaten! ¡Soldaten!

No quería matar a nadie; no almenos tan temprano, pero no tenía otra opción. Desplegó las hojas ocultas en el momento en que irrumpieron en la habitación tres guardias que enseguida lo rodearon.

— ¡Osney, Osmund, Osfryd, töten ihn!–ordenó autoritariamente la joven copia de Tywin Lannister.

Dos de los tres se le tiraron encima como sendos rascacielos. Brynden se agachó para esquivar el gancho derecho con el que le arremetía uno de ellos; de inmediato se impulsó a la izquierda, para salir del campo de acción del segundo, el cual iba a darle un izquierdazo. Fue a este mismo al que primero mató. Aquel gigante se había desestabilizado ligeramente, asique Brynden se aprovechó de ello embistiéndolo y cayendo al suelo encima de él. En cuestión de milésimas, la hoja oculta de su mano derecha perforó la garganta de su enemigo. El germano que había querido noquearle con el puño derecho, le hizo una presa de cuello rodeándoselo con un ancho y fuerte brazo. El pez negro siseó como una serpiente, mientras que con sus manos intentaba zafarse del nazi. A su derecha tenía el mini bar. Dio un corto salto para apoyar el pie izquierdo en el mueble y justo después, se impulsó en dirección contraria para en el aire dar un giro de 360 grados, liberándose así de la presa y consiguiendo al mismo tiempo colocarse tras el muro de casi dos metros que era aquel soldado. Rápidamente lo apuñaló en los costados y cuando se desplomó sobre las rodillas, lo remató cortándole el cuello con ambas hojas ocultas. El tercer soldado no se había movido de sitio; tampoco el rubio de ojos verdes. Brynden permaneció quiero, al tiempo que los media con la mirada. Entonces, de pronto, un reflejo del exterior lo cegó y gracias a ello, detectó el maletín oculto entre la mesita de noche y la cama. Pero no todo iba a ser buenas noticias. Aprovechando la momentánea ceguera, el soldado le golpeó varias veces. Primero en la cara, luego en la boca del estómago. No hubo más. En el instante en que arremetería contra el asesino por tercera vez, el pez negro le detuvo la pierna a medio camino de impactarle en la pantorrilla; tiró de ella hacia sí, tiró al alemán de espaldas al suelo, le pisoteó una única vez en el tórax y luego sin fanfarroneo ni miramientos, lo espetó.

—Du und ich–le señaló Brynden. El alemán sonrió con sorna. – Sie werden nicht gewinnen

—Ya hemos ganado, asesino

Los dos tomaron impulso hacia el otro. Solo que Brynden agachándose salió velozmente por debajo del brazo del germano. Mientras este se giraba sorprendido sobre sí mismo, el mentor de los asesinos alcanzó el maletín y se tiró terraza abajo, con un elegante "salto de fe". A la vez que descendía en caída libre hacia el interior de un camión repleto de cartones y papel para reciclar, escuchó los improperios lanzados por el rubio desde lo alto de la terraza.

—Está loco–dijo un transeúnte

—Acabará haciendo daño a alguien–susurró una anciana

— ¡Mamá, de mayor seré como él!–gritó entusiasmado un niño

Y así, entre insultos en alemán, sueños de niño y comentarios de incertidumbre, Brynden Tully desapareció entre la multitud como una hoja que arrastra el viento.

* * *

**ACTO TERCERO – MONASTERIO DE MONTSERRAT A 23 DE OCTUBRE DE 1940**

* * *

A diferencia de lo que podía pensarse en primeras instancias, tanto el abad titular del Monasterio, como su coadjutor, accedieron a mantener una charla privada con Brynden, en un luminoso y austero despacho; que apenas contaba con una mesa, un par de sillas y un armario.

—Bienvenido seáis a nuestra morada, señor asesino–empezó el abad luego de que el coadjutor trajera otra silla y todos tomaran asiento. –dejad que me presente; me llamo Benerro y este de aquí, es Thoros.

—Mucho gusto

— ¿Qué os ha traído a este lugar santo, asesino?–preguntó sin dilaciones el que hacía llamarse Benerro

—Me temo que ya lo sabéis…

—Queremos oírlo de vuestros labios–interrumpió Thoros–para no tener malentendidos de los que nos podamos avergonzar.

—El fragmento del edén

— ¿Fragmento del edén?–inquirió Benerro con sorpresa–¿Qué es eso? Nunca habíamos oído hablar de semejante cosa

Brynden no pudo contener una ligera risa. Los máximos responsables de la comunidad eclesiástica, mantenían su semblante de incertidumbre. Era lógico que se mantuvieran en la posición de negar toda relación o conocimiento de semejante artefacto. El tiempo apremiaba y Brynden actuó en consecuencia.

—Miren, caballeros–hizo una pausa, para que hiciera efecto su tono de autoridad y que no admitía negativa alguna, ni condescendencia–bien saben que no soy el enemigo. No soy peligroso a menos que quieran que lo sea. Y todos sabemos que no queremos que lo sea ¿verdad? A diferencia de los hombres que se acercan a este lugar, he venido con el único propósito de mantener a salvo el fragmento. Por eso mismo, debo saber dónde está, para llevármelo.

— ¿Llevárselo a dónde?–quiso saber el coadjutor. Brynden respondió con un silencio–señor asesino, nuestro monasterio ha protegida la manzana del edén durante más años de los que usted tiene.

—Muchos se la han querido llevar–continuó el abad–y ninguno de ellos lo ha conseguido. ¿Qué le hace pensar que esos hombres que vienen son distintos a todos los demás?

—No lo sé–respondió con suma franqueza–pero aun así…

Antes de que el pez negro pudiera continuar, un joven irrumpió en la sala. Tenía unos veinticuatro años; gallardo, atractivo y de pelo dorado rojizo.

—Perdonad la interrupción, mis señores–dijo con solemnidad–Tywin Lannister y los suyos ya están aquí. Desean que vayan a recibirlos.

—Beric, por favor, atiéndeles tú si eres tan amable–pidió Benerro afable–si preguntan el motivo de nuestra ausencia, limítate a decirles que eres el único que habla alemán

—Sí, señor; como deseéis.

A su marcha, el abad Benerro explicó una de las posibles razones verdaderas de su negativa.

—La iglesia en el país teutón da pena; no nos citaremos con unos hombres que se ríen del único dios verdadero.

—Han venido demasiado rápido, caballeros. Eso solo puede significar que harán cualquier cosa por conseguir la manzana…incluso una matanza. Por favor, llévenme a ella. Déjenme hacer mi trabajo. Que no tengamos que lamentar males mayores.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el abad le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. El coadjutor, cerraba la fila. Benerro lo llevó hasta un pequeño patio central, que conectaba con todos los edificios del monasterio. Caminaron hasta el edificio de enfrente y allí, se metieron en el interior de una pequeña habitación. A Brynden no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, dado que Benerro la empujó y acto seguido se encontraron en una capilla. El abad se detuvo junto a la tumba de bronce que ocupaba la zona central. Posó la mano sobre una protuberancia del pedestal de piedra que soportaba la tumba y ejerció presión. A sus pies, una losa aparentemente sólida empezó a moverse con la ayuda de unas bisagras invisibles hasta dejar al descubierto un tramo de peldaños esculpidos en la roca.

—Nuestro camino se separa aquí, asesino–sentenció Benerro–nosotros volvemos a nuestro trabajo; deberás usar tus instintos para guiarte y si Dios está contigo, él te conducirá hasta la manzana.

En el subsuelo, Brynden avanzó a tientas por el húmedo pasadizo de piedra que se abría a su derecha. Avanzó tocando las paredes. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la penumbra que reinaba en aquellos pasadizos atestados de oscuridad y habitados por roedores. Tenía la sensación de que se había perdido. Caminaba y caminaba sin llegar a ninguna parte. Hasta que unos ojos rojos le miraron desde el suelo. Una rata blanca le observaba con expectación. Movió sus bigotillos, chilló y emprendió una carrera. Por algún motivo que no comprendía, Brynden sintió la imperiosa necesidad de seguir al animal. Terminaron a simple vista en un callejón sin salida. Ciertamente lo seria para alguien normal. Pero no para Brynden. Empleando sus habilidades, concretamente la vista de águila, encontró un glifo grabado en una de las paredes. Era el ojo de la providencia; el ojo que todo lo ve. Brynden posó su mano sobre el símbolo y acto seguido, la pared ascendió dejando ver al otro lado sobre un pedestal, una bola dorada y brillante.

—Asique aquí estás–dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de la esfera. Al retirarla, otra pared se movió, dejando a la vista una escalera que salía a la superficie–perfecto.

Fue a parar a la entrada del monasterio. No era el único que estaba allí. A los pies de la alcantarilla, se tropezó con los cuerpos inertes del abad Benerro y del coadjutor Thoros. Unas risas sonaron a su espalda. Al darle la vuelta, descubrió al joven rubio con el que había luchado en el Ritz, así como al propio Tywin Lannister y otros muchos soldados más.

—Jaque mate, asesino–pronunció Tywin sin acento alguno y extendiendo la mano–la manzana, ahora.

— ¿La queréis, reichfhürer? Venid a por ella

—¡Matadlo! ¡töten ihn!

Alemanes y españoles comenzaron a disparar, al tiempo que Brynden desplegaba sus hojas ocultas. Por el suelo rodaba, por los muros del monasterio escalaba, por sus tejados corría, por el aire volaba y a los enemigos mataba sin pudor. Las balas disparadas fallaban por poco. Algunas le rozaban la ropa, alguna le hirió levemente en la cara y otras tantas se desperdigaban por los muros, ventanas y puertas. El cansancio empezaba ya a hacer mella. Brynden se detuvo en un alto tejado. Extendió la mano izquierda en dirección al joven rubio, quien lo miraba con arrogancia. La mano derecha la desplazó a la parte interna del antebrazo extendido y accionó mediante un cordón de acero, el cañón oculto. El rubio se desplomó en el suelo de un disparo entre ceja y ceja. Tywin miró el cadáver del chico sin inmutarse, acto seguido dio una orden a un subalterno que tenía a su lado. Brynden no pudo escuchar lo que le decía, más que nada porque se vio nuevamente escapando de los disparos. Saltó sobre un oponente causando que este callera al suelo e inmediatamente le atravesó el cráneo. Nada más incorporarse, di un giro de ciento ochenta grados y clavó la hoja oculta bajo la barbilla del español.

Un disparo en el hombro le sesgó, pero no durante mucho tiempo. Mató al causante de su herida usando nuevamente el cañón oculto. Otro proyectil le impactó en la rodilla derecha. Continuó sin detenerse. La sangre dejando un rastro tras de sí, imposibilitaba el poder ocultarse y atacar desde las sombras. Tomó aliento tras un bajo muro y emprendió la danza de la muerte una vez más. Logro deshacerse de cuatro soldados antes de que otra bala le alcanzara en la cadera izquierda. Vigilaba a los nazis desde atrás de uno de los edificios, cuando una mano se aferró a su hombro. Lo habría apuñalado en los pulmones, de no ser que conocía a aquel hombre.

—Los Lannister te envían recuerdos–le susurró aquella conocida voz, al tiempo que con una daga lo apuñalaba en el corazón.

Brynden Tully se fue deslizando hacia el suelo, mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie al sujetarse de la túnica de Roose Bolton. Todo se movía ya a cámara lenta…muy lenta. Yacía en el suelo bajo un charco carmesí que creía por segundos, mientras su vida se escapaba. Bolton se acuclillo a su lado y le extrajo la manzana del edén. Brynden cerró los ojos, exhaló por última vez y abandonó la vida de asesino y de ser vivo para siempre.

* * *

_**Requiescat in pace, Mentore.**_


End file.
